Hackers
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Sigyn Loki's wife has been caught hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's database on behalf of her husband. Set during Avengers.


The woman sitting in the silver chair in an isolated white room looked like a mortal. She resembled your every day lady who could be walking down the street chatting on her phone or walking out of a Starbucks with a coffee in her hand. She could be the woman driving her car on the highway, blasting her music. She dressed like every other woman. She wore a black jean vest over a white tank top and a black jean skirt with long boots that covered her shins. She wore her long auburn hair up and pinned tightly to her head. The pins were shoved in every way they could without much thought placed into it. The ends of the long strands were still wet from the car ride from her flat in Manhattan. The members of S.H.I.E.L.D had caught her in the shower beforehand. There was no one else there with her.

She was a tall woman—not too tall like the Aesir, but she was just as strong and just as dangerous. Phil Coulson sipped his fourth cup of coffee and wondered why she was here on Earth or "Midgard" as Thor called it. There was also the question of why she picked Manhattan. He questioned the neighbors for any complaints. One woman barely noticed she was there. That story matched up with about half of the neighbors on that floor. The other half said she was very friendly—quiet and remote, but she still said good morning to them in passing. This wasn't the expectation he had hoped for regarding the charges placed against her.

She was arrested for hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D database and extracting an overwhelming amount of information. He didn't know how much she knew, but he was to find out soon enough.

She was very dangerous, possibly a threat to all mankind. He had seen many dangerous women. He was nearly killed in a skirmish with Madame Hydra. When she was being detained she was looking for every possible way to break out. Not this woman. She leaned back in her chair with one ankle crossing over the other and her eyes glanced from one side of the room to the other. Her lips were pursed together and she as even whistling. It was eerie to Coulson. He should've expected this. She was Loki's wife after all.

He took another sip of coffee and walked into the room. She barely looked up at him, but she began to tap her foot to the whistling.

"Sigyn?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Evening, Son of Coul." She said directing her striking blue eyes at him. She looked at him directly in the eyes. It's chilling. No one looks at someone directly in the eyes consistently throughout a conversation. She was asserting her dominance and control, but he continued anyway.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" he asked.

Her eyes didn't move from his. She clenched her jaw for a moment and twisted her lip. "Hm," she said thinking for a moment or pretending to. "Yes."

"You hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D database," Coulson began. Sigyn rolled her neck and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't say?" She said ironically.

He smirked and began to pace around the room. The coffee was making him jittery and the consistent eye contact was driving him mad. "S.H.I.E.L.D is a United States government military law enforcement agency. You're looking at hard time here in a federal prison."

"Uh-huh," She said. Her glanced over to her. Her eyes were following him. He wasn't shocked that she wasn't quaking at the pressure of spending long years behind bars. Men and women of Thor's kind lived to be thousands of years old, perhaps more than that. Forty years in a federal prison would go by in a blink of an eye.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, stopping for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders lazily.

"Why do you think?"

"Information."

"Sure." She said. "Let's go with that."

Coulson placed his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. She was being purposefully difficult, that was evident, but why? Was she insane? Was she socially awkward? Perhaps she was even stalling.

"The more difficult you make this, the harder it will be."

"That is not my concern. If you plan to convict me, do it. It is not my problem." She folded her arms.

"It is your problem."

"That's your opinion."

She wasn't going to cooperate. He decided to move on. "What was the information for? Those codes were heavily encrypted. There is no possible way a Asgardian woman who was never trained in such matters could break in."

She cackled for a minute or two. Her face had turned beet red and her eyes were watering. "You mortals are incredibly dense," She said once she finished wiping the tears from her eyes. "It took me less than month to crack your computers. I know it inside and out. Everything from the hardware, to programs, to html codes, I know it all and less than that to get into a S.H.I.E.L.D database. It's all up here." She said, pointing to her head. If you wanted to keep me out, you should've tried harder."

"Do you realize how much it will cost to have the database recoded?"

Sigyn thought for a moment and shrugged. "That's your own misfortune. Regardless it is not my problem."

Coulson's jaw tightened. "Who are you?"

"Haven't we established that?"

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Whom are you affiliated with?" Coulson said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, be more specific, mortal." Sigyn uncrossed her ankles and crossed them again. "Sigyn," She began. "I am married to Loki. Thor's brother, but you already know that. I am not stupid as you can obviously tell. I outwitted you and your cronies in your own game. I read Loki's and my file. According to your S.H.I.E.L.D mental doctor's he is a narcissist and he has a personality disorder, possibly psychopathic and very dangerous. Am I correct? You're calling him insane. So he's insane and I'm stupid. "

"I never implied that you were," Coulson replied quickly, "But I have to ask, were you gathering information for him?"

"I wanted a bit of light reading—" she chuckled before he cut her off.

"Were you or were you not?"

"—Some of your lives are like soap operas." She placed a finger to her chin. "Is that what you call them? Yes, poor Black Widow, but I find her codename ironically hilarious now."

"On Midgard, hacking is a serious crime and you could serve time for this." She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

"Mm," She thought for a moment. "No."

"I see."

"S.H.I.E.L.D taps into phone lines, computers, information, televisions and everything, but my crime is punishable?" She questioned. "You have information on everyone in every major city across the country and even further than that. In October two years ago, is it true you confiscated the files and scientific studies of a certain Jane Foster without her permission? Is it also true, you have placed bugs into the cell phones of several everyday people when you had suspicions of terrorism? Is it also true that you have placed a certain Pepper Potts and Tony Stark under heavy observation for nearly a year before you asked Mr. Stark to join 'The Avengers Initiative?" Coulson swallowed hard. The trickster's lady had done her homework. Sigyn sneered. "I could go on all night. _You_ are hackers yourselves, you just happen to be apart of the government that controls everything. What was it some of your liberal mortals said?" she asked. "Ah, yes, Big Brother is always watching. Seems to be true, wouldn't you agree? Liberals are hypocritical idiots as much as you are, do not be too hard on yourself. Most of you mortals are idiots."

"I did not bring you here to discuss politics, you are being stubborn." Coulson remarked. She was getting to him.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "No, I'm not stubborn. I'm pointing out your flaws. Since this is a trial against me, let's talk about S.H.I.E.L.D and all the good it's done. Weren't your responsible for treating my husband like an animal." Coulson grit his jaw.

"Your husband nearly destroyed our realm."

Sigyn shrugged again. "You've seen how many wars you had. You're barbarians, you kill anyone in sight that doesn't look and act like you. It is rather pathetic."

"We're getting better as a society."

"Right," she said. "How many genocides have you had in the past century?" Coulson didn't say anything. He stared into those icy blue orbs.

"You're angry now." She said leaning close with her hands on her chin. "You're angry that your game has been flipped and I hold the cards now. You can't scare me Son of Coul. I'm not afraid to do the time, but you'll never hear a useful word out of me."

"Do you hold the cards?" he asked.

She placed her hands behind her back. "We'll see."

Coulson needed a break. She was getting under his skin and digging deeper. "Wait here." He replied.

"Hurry back," She purred.

Coulson left the room and exhaled several times to get his blood pressure to lower and his anger to cease. He saw Thor from the corner of his eye staring at Sigyn through the three-way mirror. Coulson sighed heavily. "Is she always that difficult?" he asked.

"She's loyal to my brother," Thor confessed. "She will not tell you anything valuable. She is normally a sweet person, a goddess, but she is loyal to those she cares about the most."

"I see." Coulson said, finishing his coffee and tossing the styrofoam into the trash bin. "I guess we'll have to keep her for awhile."

Thor hesitated, turned away from the mirror and cleared his throat. "Is—are you going to hurt my sister?" he asked. Coulson made eye contact and shook his head.

"No. No, we won't." Coulson nodded. "I give you my word."

Thor gave a satisfied nod in return and his tense shoulders dropped. "Good," He said. "She may be a criminal by your laws, but she is my brother's wife and a friend of mine." He looked into the three-way mirror. "She is a decent woman and a—wait, Sigyn!" He retrieved his hammer before Coulson could turn around.

Loki stood in front of her in his Midgardian suit and tie with a scarf hanging unwrapped on his neck. Sigyn glanced at him and smiled. He held his hand out to her, as a small smile crept at the corner of his lips.

"Loki!" Thor said smashing the three-way mirror with a single toss of his hammer. Sigyn held her hand up causing a force field around the two of them. The hammer bounced off the dome surface and headed back to Thor. Coulson retrieved his weapon and began firing.

He thought he heard Thor yell for him to stop in fear one of the bullets might hurt them, but he wasn't sure. Loki easily deflected them as Sigyn tossed a force of fire toward him. The fire grew into a flaming snake that opened his fangs out for him. It burned whatever came into its path, leaving behind a trail of black and ash. Coulson ran backward as the fire snake slithered toward him gaining more and more speed. Thor grabbed him by the collar, picked him up and followed several others ran ahead closing the doors as it's beaded orange and black eyes grew near. The fire burned the outside of the metal doors and melted everything in its wake, but they were safe.

As expected, Sigyn and Loki had escaped once again.


End file.
